Talk:SD940
I have this camera and am curious as to any development in process or if anyone is interested in providing me with some assistance in trying to accomplish some feature additions (namely RAW output and possibly shutter / aperature priority). I am willing to learn but need some help. Thanks Darren Uyldar 22:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC) 18:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I too am in the same boat as you...I have this camera. I did some reading up on this. From what I could tell and this may or may not be correct. The biggest problem that they are having is that the operating system changed and they are trying to figure out how to crack that...I think the camera they are working on is the sd890? I think. ok adding upon the previous post...the sd990 is apprently ported now. It is in a beta...I would bet that it's chdk thing could be ported over to the sd940 fairly easy since they are both made in the same year and should be rather similar in programing...then again...someone else needs to answer this...I havent a clue... Please port to SD940 IS Would love to see a port for SD940 IS... Usage is up big time, on Flickr: http://www.flickr.com/cameras/canon/powershot_sd940_is/ Algebraist 17:26, May 27, 2010 (UTC) It appears the SD950 has been ported. Does anyone have any idea if that port can be used on the SD940??? It seems that we are very close to getting a CHDK on the SD940. I wish I had some type of coding knowledge. Right now I am the equivalent of a 4yrd trying to do Calculus. Any insight on this would be greatly appreciated. Thanks guys, Ben Beninark 19:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Would love to see a port for the SD940. CHDK FTW. Thanks! I'm also hungry for CHDK for the 940. The feature I'd love is the removal of the 10min limit on clip length for HD video! I use the camera to record comedy sets and would love to record them in HD. The camera is small enough that it can be set up on a small tripod and forgotten about for the rest of the night! I can do that with SD now, but HD would be awesome! I wish I knew how to help. For now, like everyone else, we're at the mercy of the good people of the CHDK community! AL Connors SD940 / IXUS120 - firmware rev 103c port started Okay, don't anybody get too excited but I have a very basic CHDK port of the 103c firmware for the SD940 started. At this point I can boot from SD card, get the CHDK code to load, see the CHDK logo on startup and I have a modified spytask running that blinks the orange LED every few seconds. Not much, I know, but more than we had before. If anyone is still looking for CHDK on this camera, send me a message? Knowing there are others out there interested, even if you can't help with coding, will help my motivation. Right now I'm kind of worried about wearing out my camera as I swap the SD card in and out, trying to unravel the mysteries of CHDK. And if you are able to help with the code - especially with linking the dissassembly to the CHDK source - I'd love some help. If not, watch the forum and test what I post ? WW Waterwingz 20:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Heck Yes! Thank you Waterwingz! I'm still totally interested in CHDK for the sd940. I don't have time to check out your work this moment, but let me say thank you for putting in the time! Like I mentioned earlier, the feature I'm most looking for is the increase in time limit for HD video clips (currently 10 mins). I'm not sure if it's a file size limitation (FAT) and if better compression increases this time limit, or if CHDK removes this limit altogether and lets me fill my 16gb card with glorious video... ...anyways, I do believe that there are others like me who would jump on the chance to throw CHDK on their sd940 IS cameras! ---- AL Second Fifth alpha version of CHDK for the SD940 now posted I've posted another alpha version of CHDK for the SD940. It loads, displays menus and plays the games so far. Haven't tested any of the shooting functions and I suspect they probably don't work. Download Alpha version 5 and check out the forum at SD940 rev 103c porting thread Waterwingz 17:26, November 25, 2010 (UTC) CHDK-DE official release Waahoo ! CHDK for the IXUS120 SD940 went live and mainstream in the German CHDK trunk today. Announcement Download Link Waterwingz 03:20, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Its official - the SD940 makes it into the CHDK autobuild server ! CHDK Autobuild Server Link Waterwingz 02:51, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Port for FW 103b? Hi I am interested in a port for firmware 103b. I can help only with beta testing, not programming. Fred Feuerstein 20:33, March 11, 2011 (UTC) SD940 1.03B port Limited "alpha" quality release now available on the forum - work continues Waterwingz 20:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) 1.00E Anyone working on a 1.00E version...apparently my camera was meant to be sold in Asia but made it's way to me in Arkansas. 15:41, March 23, 2011 (UT ''Response '': That Asia version was first reported here on Sept 14th of last year. As far as I know, nobody has dumped the firmware - or at least they have not reported it here. That's actually pretty easy. But it probably means nobody is working on a port for that version. Do you have any software skills ? I can walk you through the process but its only really practical if you are not starting from zero. Also, this talk page is not the best place to learn about the IXUS120-SD940. Most of the action takes place on the forum at : IXUS120-SD940 CHDK forum As far as I know, there is nothing there about the 1.00E (and I know a bit about that thread) but you could post there and see if anyone else is lurking and comes out of the woodwork. Also, its best if you sign up with a user name for both the forum and this wiki - makes it most likely for you to find other owners of a camera with your firmware version. Waterwingz 00:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC)